The Advetures of Officer Amethyst and Deputy Peridot
by VigilantePearl
Summary: Human AU, where Peridot and Amethyst are police officers protecting civilians from any threat. One-shot.


I decided to edit the story, as there were a few, minor flaws. Thank you for the reviews acknowledging the few errors in the writing. Please note, I got this idea from a plot generator, hence the format. This just inspired the plot, but not much of the dialog and actions. The only exception is the idea of having Peridot as Amethyst's sidekick that says catchphrases every now and then.

It was a Sunday morning, and Amethyst had decided to spend their time with Pearl at a public library. However, it did not go as well as they believed it would. Officer Amethyst Olsson is found disputing with Pearl Torrance, a well-known actor. Amethyst tries to encompass her in an attempt to win her over, but Pearl only shakes it off as if they were a dust bunny on her shoulder.

"Please Pearl, don't leave me", Amethyst begs.

"I'm sorry, Amethyst, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more, um, brave, if I must say. Somebody who faces their fears head on, instead of running away.", Pearl states with confidence. She twirls around and looks off into the distance, her eyes begin to gleam with hope as she imagines, what Amethyst can not. Amethyst, pouts, but it is only inside. "I am such a brave person! I am a cop! You know, the people who say, 'Put your hands up where I can see them'", Amethyst whines.

Pearl frowns at this. "I'm sorry, Amethyst. I just can not feel content in this relationship. I do not know why, but I am incapable of doing so."

Pearl leaves the room, the sound of her footsteps are slowly fading away. Amethyst sits down, feeling utterly hopeless of their loss.

Moments later, in the interim of Amethyst's wallows, Peridot, their assistant barges in through the door. She looks utterly flustered, and her face is in a deep shade of red. "Peridot! Is something the matter?", Amethyst asks in concern.

"I fear that it is", Peridot responds.

"Tell me what it is. Is it an emergency?"

Peridot scans the room, which seems to have an affect on her. She relaxes her tension before continuing. "I heard that there is a criminal that is assaulting many civilians in town square! In other words, they are assaulting the children! Amethyst, the children!"

The news sparks Amethyst's interest once children were mentioned. "Fragile children? Babies?", They inquire.

Peridot nods, "Yes, babies!" She pulls up her belt, and fiddles with her badge that seems to bestow her a sense of authority.

"My gracious, Peri! We have to save them!", Amethyst yells. Their voice booms through the library, which had caused them to be silenced by the librarian. "But We must save those helpless civilians as well. We won't get paid if we don't save them all."

"Understood."

"Tell me where you heard this", Amethyst demanded.

"I saw it", Peridot responds with a blank stare.

"But you said you heard about it!", Amethyst says sternly. "Did I?", Peridot taps her index finger on her chin.

"Just tell me", Amethyst replies sternly.

"Well, I was, um..", Peridot looks for something to say. Peridot waves her hand to fan herself, sweating.

"Peridot! Where did you 'see' this?"

"The, um. History.."

"Yes, Peridot! Come on!", Amethyst encourages.

"The National History Museum! That's right! The National History Museum, that is a few miles from here!", Peridot jumps.

Amethyst picks herself up from where they are affixed with jarring velocity. They quickly grab Peridot from the arm and hurls her out the door; they follow shortly behind.

The duo promenade down the street. They only stop for coffee, but continue once they are done waiting. Suggested by Peridot, the 'short-cut' had involved them jumping off the fences and gardens of small homes.

As they soon reach the establishment, they do not bother to purchase tickets. Seeing that they are police, the employees do not mind. Through the solar system exhibit, both Peridot and Amethyst catch the sight of Jasper, a malevolent criminal. Jasper seems to be intimidating everyone in the exhibit. Amethyst, followed by Peridot, whom is still drinking her coffee, rush towards Jasper. She stops when Amethyst halts.

"What's wrong?", She queries. "Amethyst?"

"That is not just a molester, but Jasper Cox!", Amethyst says to their assistance.

"Who's Jasper Cox?"', Peridot turns to glance at Jasper.

"'Who's Jasper Cox?', Who's Jasper Cox? Well, the evilest thug in history."

"Jeepers, Amethyst! If we go against the most malicious thug in history, we must acquire assistance!", Peridot suggests.

"You can say that again, or not", Amethyst says sarcastically.

"Jeepers, Amethyst! If we go against the most malicious thug in history, we must acquire assistance!"

"Then we require the usage of guns."

Jasper turns back and glares at Amethyst and Peridot. She makes an intimidating grin that send shivers down Peridot's spine. "Olsson, we meet once more."

"W-wait! You know one another?", Peridot stammers. Her eyes widens.

Amethyst does not dare turning away from Jasper. "It was a long time back."

A flashback takes the scene, but it seems that only Peridot, and Amethyst, are eligible to see it.

Amethyst is perched on a bench within a local park. They are only focusing on the music that is playing with her ear-phones. Their focus is interrupted when a shadow looms over them. They look up to see Jasper. Amethyst removes their ear phones.

"Care for some candy?", Jasper asks. A chocolates bar is tight inside her grasp, slowly melting.

Amethyst's eyes gleam, but they take precaution. They scan Jasper closely, looking slightly afraid. "I shouldn't. You seem like a rude person."

"Me?", Jasper places her hand on her chest as if offended, "No, I can assure you that I am the least evil thug in existence."

"Wait, you are a thug?"

Suddenly, Amethyst lifts themselves from their seat and runs away, screaming in fright.

The flashback fades, but Peridot is still analyzing the scene.

"You were a coward then, and even now", Jasper laughs. Peridot takes the time to turn to Amethyst, "You ran?"

Amethyst blushes, but responds to the query, "I was rather young. Do you think I would know better?"

They turn to Jasper, confident, "I know I ran away from you last time, but I will not this time around!"

Amethyst begins to run away, but shouts back at them. "I am running, but I'll come back with assistance!"

"As if I would fear a runt like you", Jasper states.

"You should be."

"I'm not", She rejoinders, with a small smirk.

 **Peridot and Amethyst walk out of the museum, and back to the library.**

"I knew I left my gun around here."

"Are you sure you would put them here?", Peridot forms her lips into a thin line as she says this.

"You know nothing Peridot", Amethyst retorts, rolling their eyes. They pull off a cushion from a couch, but to no avail of finding their weapons.

"We have been searching for ages. I am starting to think that you've misplaced them", Peridot confesses to Amethyst.

"Looking for these?", Jasper's voice lures their attention over. Her hands hold two small guns as she sways them side to side.

Peridot flinches slightly.

"Jiminy Cricket! Amethyst, the thug has your guns!", Peridot panics. She flails her arms rapidly.

Amethyst balls their hands into a fist. "Tell me something I don't know"

"The gravitational force causes an object to fall at 9.8 meters per second, squared, but people round it to ten because it is easier", Peridot chimes nervously. She takes a few steps back. "I learned that in school!", Amethyst hisses.

"When I feel rather fearful of the ambience around me, I tend to chew my nails and eat them", Peridot yelps.

Jasper almost lets go of the weapons. "Dude! That's repugnant." She continues to glare daggers at Peridot with distaste.

This is the perfect time for Amethyst to take the guns from Jasper's grasp, and that is what they did. They grab the guns with triumph, "Prepare for defeat, beefy."

Jasper bobs her head at the sound of Amethyst. Her eyes fall onto the guns and she feels insides melt. "No please! I didn't really harm anyone!"

Pearl walks back into the library in the exact moment of Jasper crying for remorse. No one has noticed her entry.

"I do not tolerate such rude behavior! People are very sensitive, and now I will protect them all from the likes of you!", Amethyst announces. They smile widely with triumph that has not been felt since the morning.

"Please, we can be civil. Police are civil, ami-right?", Jasper says desperately. She hopes for a response from Amethyst that accepts her compromise.

"Bestow me one reason why I would allow you to terrorize others", Amethyst places their hands on their hips.

"Amethyst, I am your mother", Jasper sputters instantly. This shocks Amethyst, but they slowly recollect their domineer complexion after a few moments. "You are not."

Jasper smiles nervously, "It was worth a shot." She sulks in defeat.

Jasper attempts to peculate the guns off of Amethyst's grasp. Unfortunately, Amethyst takes a few steps back. "Who's a coward now? Not me, of course."

Suddenly, Jasper's body falls limp onto the ground. The sound alerts the duo of what is now obvious. Jasper knows she can not run from this. Therefore, her best option is to surrender. She 'faints', hoping this would be the best solution to her. If she were arrested after her dormant state, she could always escape.

Peridot yelps and jumps a far distance range from Jasper's radius. She relaxes, but still is sharp for any sudden movements. "Did she really fall dormant? So soon?", She observes her body closely.

"That is a let down. I was hoping to use my guns for once for a climactic conclusion", Her partner, Amethyst, whines. They lean down next to Peridot.

"I would be careful if I were you. You do have the guns", Peridot warns.

"No, it appears that I have indeed killed Jasper Cox", Amethyst announces.

"I can still feel her pulse."

"What?"

Peridot claps her hands to advocate her friend, "I will just handcuff her." She pulls out the handcuffs from her pocket and attaches them around Jasper's hands.

"I made her faint, at least", Amethyst shrugs.

Pearl, finally deciding to step closer to them from the crowd, speaks. "Is that so? Did you actually scare Jasper Cox?"

Amethyst rotates her body to look at her. "How long have you been present?", Amethyst is jarred to spot them here, of all places.

Even more unexpected, Pearl encompasses them in an embrace. "Long enough", She whispers in their ear.

"Then you saw the scene, the civilians are safe."

The rest of the crowd swarm around them, looking relieved. A few cheer, while some even cry from fear. Pearl takes note of this. She smiles at Amethyst. "You are their hero." A small amount of men and women convey the courtesy to bow at them. One of them even hands Amethyst a golden ring in gratitude.

"I could not possibly", They blush, but hesitate for a moment, "Well if you insist."

"Does this mean you're sorry?". Amethyst asks Pearl. "Yes!", Pearl exclaims. Amethyst smiles, but it breaks afterwards. The embraces loosens, as Amethyst pushes away. "I am sorry, but I am not interested", They say coldly. "What do you mean?", Pearl queries, befuddled by Amethyst's answer.

"You left me this morning, sayin' that I was a coward. However, now that you have seen what I have done, you wish for me back", Amethyst grits their teeth.

"But..", Pearl stutters.

"I wish you to leave, so I can be with my only friend that has 'never' left me, Peridot", Amethyst puts emphasis on her words.

"I-", Pearl gasps. Her hands cover her mouth. She pats her dress with angst.

"You heard the boss, skidaddle! Leave!", Peridot states, jumping to Pearl's height. Pearl only stares as Amethyst for a response, "Darling?"

"Apologies Pearl, but you should skidaddle", Is a bland response bestowed from Amethyst. They wave their hand at Pearl and point towards the direction of the door. Pearl only huffs before exiting the library.

"Am I your best friend? Is that true?", Peridot queries to Amethyst.

"Well, yeah!", They say to Peridot, with a bright smile. They grab Peridot's arm with tenacious force, linking their arms, but then turn to the crowd. "Call reinforcements to handle Jasper. Peridot and I are going to the Caribbean."

Finally, the duo walk off into the distance until they are only black silhouettes. Peridot pauses for a second. "Are you aware that what I admitted prior, about eating my nails, was only for a distraction?"


End file.
